With the advent of online auctioning pioneered by EBAY INC. of San Jose Calif., the assignee of the present invention, more and more Internet users are realizing the ease and convenience of buying items online. As the leading person-to-person trading site, buyers are compelled to trade on EBAY's web site due to the large amount of content available. Similarly, sellers are attracted to EBAY to conduct business where there are the most buyers. EBAY provides a platform where buyers and sellers may anonymously communicate with each other and EBAY may also communicate with buyers and sellers to enhance merchandizing of published listings.